


I can't breathe.

by scarlettspeedsterr



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Sizzy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettspeedsterr/pseuds/scarlettspeedsterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy does Simon makeup. </p>
<p>Based off the prompt: Oh my god you're doing my makeup and I can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks...First time writing Sizzy!

“Simon!” Izzy yelled from the bathroom as she smudged her eyeliner on eyes to complete her masterpiece. Izzy heard footsteps heading her way and saw a head of brown locks poke through the door

“What Iz?” Simon asked. Pushing up his glasses up his nose a bit from where they have fallen. 

“Come here.” She laid down her eyeliner brush and turns around, grabbing her boyfriend’s hands and pulling him all the way into the bathroom and moved her hands to his shoulders and sat him down on the toilet seat. “Let me do your makeup.” She stood over him, placing her hands on her sides and looking down at him. 

“Iz. No. No way.” Simon shook his head and lifted himself from the seat. He let out a small groan as Izzy forced him back down onto the seat. 

“Yes you are. You are going to let me do your makeup because I need a canvas.” She explained, and turning her attention to the counter of makeup products. She scanned over to the primer and smiled, licking her lips she picked it up and opened the lid. 

“W-Wait. No No call Clary then! I’m sure she’ll be happy to be your canvas or whatever.” Simon protested and sighed heavily. 

“Please Simon. Just this once. No one has to know..” Izzy squirted some primer on her hands and rubbed them together. Simon sighed and gave up protesting. There was no saying no to Isabelle Lightwood. He took off his glasses and laid them on the counter next to them.

Izzy rubbed the primer on his face, fanning it with her fingers. Simon scrunched up his nose at the feeling of the primer drying on his skin. He twitched his eyes and blinked a few times. He heard Izzy giggle and a tip of a cold liquid touching his eyelid. 

“W-Woah what’s that??” Simon yelped, flinching. 

“Woah stop! You are going to smear it!” Izzy smacked his shoulder. “Stay still!” She held his face and painted a thin winged line on both eyelids. She stepped back and admire her work. “Nice.” She smiled and put down the eyeliner and grabbed the eyeshadow and a brush. 

She opened the eyeshadow palette and rubbed her brush in the neutral tones. She brushed a light shade on his eyelids and a dark shade outlining it, then blending it giving him a smokey eye. She snapped the palette shut and smiled again. “I am so good.” She laughs and grabs the blush, smearing a blush brush in the light pink shade and putting it on Simon’s cheekbones. 

As Izzy was leaning over Simon, Simon couldn’t help but smell the scene of Isabelle. She had her perfume on, she smelled of roses pedals and vanilla. It was over whelming and Simon could feel her heat radiate off her body. Simon felt himself flush at how close he was to his girlfriend’s chest. He felt himself taking in the smell of her perfume and started feeling light headed. 

“Iz- Izzy.” He blinked as Izzy pulled away and put down the blush and grabbed red lipstick. 

“Yeah?” She said calmly and opened the lipstick tube and twisted it up, outlining his lips then feeling them in. 

“I can’t breathe.” Simon coughed and let out a laugh, squinting his eyes. Izzy stepped back and placed the lipstick down, stepping back to admire her final work. 

“Are you okay Simon? I’m done.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just- Your perfume. It’s strong as hell.” Simon bit his bottom lip and looked up at her, grabbing his glasses from the counter and placing them on so he could see his girlfriend. He saw a look of worry on her face. 

“I’m sorry. I put extra on this morning because I just love the smell so much.” She entwined their hands and pulled him up. “But look how pretty you are!” She giggled and motioned to the mirror. Simon examined himself, he nodded looking pleased with himself. 

“Wow, I look hot.” He leaned closer to the mirror and smiled, turning his head side to side. “But one question.” He turned and stared at Izzy. She looked at him, lifting up her eyebrows. “Yeah?” 

“No eyebrows??? You didn’t do my eyebrows…” He shook his head and let out a sigh. “What a shame.” He joked. 

Izzy giggled and sat him back down. “Fine! Eyebrows will be done. Thanks Simon.” She smiles and starts on his eyebrows.


End file.
